Lost in the Smoke
by imjustaScarecrow
Summary: Tashigi X Smoker Tashigi has been accused of a crime she didn't commit. Smoker helps her escape. As they run from the law emotions run wild and the truth finally comes out. Find out what happens. May change to M I haven’t decided yet.
1. Charges

I hope you like this SmokerXTashigi story; again I do not own One Piece.

Please comment.

_Italicized_ is in the mind.

**I haven't decided whether this will be rated M or not so I'll leave that up to you. Comment and tell me what you want and what you liked and didn't and which ever group is more adamant will get the vote.**

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 1: Charges

"Their saying what?!" Tashigi yelled in a panic.

"That you stole cargo from a commercial liner," a subordinate replied.

"I don't believe this!" she began franticly pacing the room.

"Calm down Tashigi. Officer you're dismissed," Smoker sounded from his seat by the window. The officer left the room closing the door behind him. Tashigi wasn't yelling anymore, but she was still pacing the room, sweet rolling down her forehead. "Tashigi!" Smoker yelled grabbing her attention, "Calm down. That's an order."

"Yes sir," she stopped pacing, but it was obvious she didn't want to.

"You and I both know that these are false accusations so you have nothing to worry about. It will blow over in no time. Now sit and eat," Smoker tried to comfort her as best he knew how. She sat down and stuck her fork into her food, but as she lifted it to her mouth Smoker noticed her hand shaking, so much so that the little amount of food that was on it fell off. "Tashigi."

"Sorry sir, I'm trying," she apologized.

"You'll be fine, I'll look into it if it will make you feel better," he puffed in exasperation.

"Thank you sir," Tashigi whispered in self loathing. Smoker stood up and pushed his chair against the wall where it belonged. "Where are you going?"

"As much as I would love to sit here and watch you eat, I think I'll go take a look into this charge. Don't wait up," he said closing the door behind him. Tashigi sat there just looking at the door.

"Damn it! Why am I so weak?" She didn't know that Smoker was still outside her door listening.

"You're not weak Tashigi, not by a long shot," he whispered to himself walking down the hall smoking his cigars.

Smoker went to the main office where Hina was sitting behind a desk looking at some papers. "Oh, Smoker, I was just about to go find you, I need to talk to you about something," Hina said looking up from her papers.

"I need to know about these charges against Tashigi first."

"That is what I want to talk to you about. It looks like this is more serious then either of us had thought."

"What do you mean?"

"At first the whole thing looks like a civil case, but I had a few loyal men investigate and it is far from it. It turns out Tashigi is being framed."

"By whom?" Smoker punched Hina's desk.

"The very government we serve," Hina replied her face very serious.

"Those dirty Bastards!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have told the world government to eat shit."

"Their cowards! Why not face me directly, why pick Tashigi?!" Hina could hear the anger building in his voice.

"They can't discredit you, you saved Arabasta remember? It looks like they're punishing you," Hina replied straitening up her papers.

"I don't think your going to be able to get me out of trouble this time Hina," Smoker replied gaining some composure.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"We have no choice, we have to run."

"If you help her to escape that will only incriminate her further and you'll be wanted for treason!" Hina yelled at him standing up from her chair.

"If she stays she has no chance, you and I both know this. The only chance she's got is to run."

"Why do you have to go with her?!"

"Tashigi is strong, but naive. She is to trusting and that will get her caught or killed. Plus she's my responsibly, I'm going with her," he replied heading for the door.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Told her what?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"That you love her. You haven't told her yet have you?"

"She is my subordinate, There can be no relationship," Smoker breathed out heavily.

"Well you won't be in the military when you're on the run. Consider that your initiative." Hina replied scoffing, "look, keep in touch, but don't give me your location. I'll see what I can do to clear your names."

"Thanks Hina."

"Look, don't thank me, I haven't done anything yet, and odds are I'll have to be the one to chase you down. Now just get out of here, you two will need as much time as you can get," Hina replied brushing her hair over her shoulder. Smoker left the room and headed back to Tishigi's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Tashigi, you there? Tishigi!" he called out to her.

"Commander? Hold on," Tashigi's voice came from inside. She opened the door and Smoker rushed in closing the door as quickly as possible behind himself and locking it. He rushed to the windows and closed the curtains. "Commander, what's going on?"

"I'm getting you out of here." He said peering through the curtains.

* * *

Well did you like it so far? Tell me what you think? I haven't come up with an ending yet so if you want to give me your 2 cents I will be happy to hear it and who knows I might use it.


	2. Flee

comment please!

* * *

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 2: Flee

"I'm getting you out of here," Smoker said peering through the curtains.

"What's going on Commander?" Tashigi asked, fear in her voice.

"There is no time to explain. Just grab as much money as you can and your sword."

"Commander?"

"I'll explain later, now just do it!" he growled.

"Yes sir," Tashigi grabbed as much money as she had on hand and her sword that had been leaning against the wall beside her bed. "Sir, ready sir," she sounded standing at attention.

"Good. I have a ship waiting for us on the other side of the Logue Town. Let's go."

"Yes sir!" The two began walking down the hall as though nothing was wrong. They were completely natural. When they had gotten out of site of the military base their demeanor changed. They began walking faster, "Commander, may I ask what's wrong?"

"No, not yet, just do as I say for now," he puffed his cigars wildly. Once they had reached the bad side of town. They ran over the crest of a small hill to the docks where their ship was waiting. However, there ship wasn't the only one waiting for them, beside the ship stood Vice Admiral Garp.

"Smoker what do you think your doing?" Garp asked his arms crossed.

"Shit, Vice Admiral Garp, what are you doing here?" Smoker asked visibly agitated.

"My job, now what do you think your doing?!" Garp yelled, spit flying in all directions.

"We're taking a little stroll sir."

"Bull Shit! Don't lie to me Smoker!"

"Their framed Tashigi sir," Smoker replied. Smoker had great respect for Garp. There seemed to be some history to it, but no one knew what, not even Hina. Garp looked shocked.

"I didn't think they would sink that low," Garp lowered his voice, his face more solemn.

"None of us did," Smoker replied moving forward to the ship, but Garp stopped him with his arm.

"I'm a Vice Admiral, as such I must detain you," Garp placed his hand on Smoker's shoulder, "but as your friend I have to help you," he smiled.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Smoker grated his teeth.

Garp smiled wide, "You thought I'd let you go without some bullying. Oh, come on Smoker, who else am I going to annoy?" he laughed.

"You're an ass."

"Sir? What do you mean by framing?" Tashigi asked sweat rolling down her brow, gripping her sword tightly and her whole body shaking.

"On the ship Tashigi, I told you we'd talk about that later," Smoker ordered.

"Don't worry Tashigi; I'm shore you'll be fine you have many friends high and low fighting for you," Garp smiled, "just flee." His smile gave no hint of doubt or fear only of certainty and friendship. It helped ease her nerves and she boarded the ship without question.

Smoker removed Garp's hand from his shoulder, "You did that on purpose, next time keep your mouth shut," he growled.

Garp didn't say anything to this. His face became serious in an instant, "Smoker this isn't a game, you're in deep shit."

"I know that," Smoker moved to board the ship.

"Smoker I was just making shore you couldn't lie to her. You know you would have, and she would have never forgiven you," Garp explained as Smoker walked up the stairs. Smoker didn't say anything her only kept walking. The two men acknowledged one another with a node of the head. Smoker turned around only to be faced with a very firm Tashigi.

She stood completely confident and strong. She ha a look of utter anger on her face, "What is going on Commander?!"

"Not yet Tashigi, we need to get out of sight of Logue Town first."

"No! Now commander! What is going on?!" she yelled.

"Sheesh, you're too loud," he spoke grabbing his head.

"Oh, sorry sir," her entire demeanor had changed, she was now back to her normal timed and clumsy self. Interesting how Smoker's words had such an effect on her.

"Do you trust me Tashigi?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me now, let us run and when we have time to breathe I'll tell you everything."

"Sir," she accepted his terms.

"Set sails!" Smoker called. There were 5 loyal men aboard who answered to his call. They hoisted the sails and lifted the anchor and off to sea they set sail.

* * *

The next chapter, Tashigi finds out what's going on, Chapter 3: Truth. Coming soon


	3. Truth

Comment Please! Really!

* * *

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 3: Truth

The ship had sailed well out of sight of Logue Town and it seamed both Garp and Hina had succeeded in covering their escape. Smoker took a deep breath, "Tashigi," he called, "Come with me."

"Yes sir," Tashigi replied fallowing him down into the hull and into his room.

"Shut the door," he told her as he took a seat by a standard wooden desk, "Remember in Arabasta? I told the world government to eat shit?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"The world government is pulling some strings and has framed you for those charges. With the world government behind it you don't have a chance in court. Their trying to punish me for what I said by going through you Tashigi," he said taking his cigars out of his mouth.

"I don't understand," Tashigi's eyes were wide.

"The government is going to destroy you to hurt me. You are my Petty Officer, you're someone I trust. They want to take that from me and make me watch as they destroy you, if they don't try to make me do it instead. I have helped you escape; this makes us both fugitives now. So we have to run. We can not expect any mercy from our fellow officers on these high seas. They have to do as their ordered. Hina and Garp are working to clear our names, but none of us know how long that's going to take. From this point on I am not your Commander. You will call me Smoker. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Tashigi replied her voice shaky. She held her tears inside. She loved her job and now they were trying to destroy her. It crushed her soul to hear the words.

"Tashigi, stop holding it in," Smoker spoke softly. Tashigi let go, letting her tears flow like rivers. Smoker had to force himself from getting up and embracing her. He held tightly to the desk, gripping it with all his strength, but never letting on that he was straining. He didn't want Tashigi to know how much her tears effected him, how they changed him. He had to be the tuff guy for her. He was her rock, he had to hold firm so she would have some place to stand. Not to mention Tashigi is a tom boy if there every was one. He couldn't show her that affection, that would only make her recoil from him. When a boy cries you stand their and ignore it, so as not to hurt their pride. If you try to comfort them they pull away and you lose their trust, the same would be so for Tashigi. The thought of Tashigi hiding anything from him drove him to stay planted in his seat. He gritted his teeth and bared it.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm sorry sir," she hiccupped.

"I should be the one apologizing, I got you into this mess," Smoker said calmly, leaning back in his set looking completely comfortable and calm, but that was far from reality.

"No commander! I would do anything for you!" she boasted.

_Smoker's mind: Anything, Tashigi? You have no idea what you offer so freely._

"I'm not your commander anymore, start calling me Smoker," he said frowning with his thoughts.

"Sorry sir. I mean Smoker. That sounds strange."

"You'll have to get used to it," he replied staring off. Tashigi nodded. "Go rest," Smoker ordered in a drained voice. Tashigi left the room to head for her own. As soon as she was out of ears distance he punched the desk, jumping to his feet he cursed, "Damn it Tashigi! Why can't I just comfort you like everyone else? Why can't I just," he stopped. He knew why not. He didn't want to drive her away. He feared her rejection, the only thing he has ever feared. The fact that they worked together just offered a convenient excuse, but those who knew him, knew that wasn't what was holding him back. It seamed the only one who didn't know about Smoker's feeling for Tashigi was Tashigi herself.

* * *

In the next chapter Smoker can't sleep. What does he do and what happens? find out in Chapter 4: Night


	4. Night

Lost in the Smoke:

Please comment! And thanks go to KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey for being the first to comment! Thank you!

* * *

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 4: Night

Night came and most everyone was sleeping save for one subordinate keeping watch above deck and Smoker. He had been sitting in his room staring at maps when he got a snail call.

"Smoker you there?" it was Hina.

Smoker picked up, "Yeah, I'm here," exaction filling his voice.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"We're doing alright. How's it coming?" Smoker rubbed his brow; he was beginning to get a headache. This was one of the few times Smoker didn't have a cigar in his mouth. It was also the first time he didn't want one.

"Not to good, their covering their tracks well. This might take a while. You might want to get prepared for a long ride, I don't think this is going to be over anytime soon," sorrow filled her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"If we can't clear Tashigi I'll have to hunt you both down and bring you in. I don't think I can do it," Hina sobbed. Hina doesn't cry easily, she acts more like a man in thing like emotions, but she was obviously distraught now.

"Pull yourself together Hina."

"Sorry," she took a deep breath and calmed down. Her voice now clear of all those bothersome tears, "They don't know you're missing yet, Garp had made shore of that, but it's only a mater of time."

"I know. Look, Hina, it's been a ruff day."

"I understand, get some sleep," she hung up. Smoker ran his hand through his hair, eyes shut, thinking of what he would do next. He took a deep breath and stood up leaving his room. He walked to Tashigi's room, he hesitated at the door. After waiting a moment he opened it and went inside leaving the door open. He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. Elbows resting on his knees he watched her sleep. The light of the moon covered everything in a soft blue light.

"Tashigi, if only you knew," Smoker whispered to himself. He picked his words carefully; always fearful she might wake up. He sat there for a moment just watching her till finally he put the chair back and shut the door. He went above deck and sighed in exhaustion, his hot breath misting the night air.

"Sir is something wrong?" the subordinate on watch asked.

"Only everything," Smoker replied.

"Is there anything I can do sir?"

"No, I just came up to get some fresh air; I'll be going back down soon."

"Yes sir," the solder replied returning to the helm. Smoker went back to his room and sat down on his bed, placing his face in the palms of his hands.

"Smoker," called Tashigi just outside his door. She was in a powder blue silk night gown with white lace around the rim. Smoker had to bite his tongue to keep himself in check. _Smoker's Mind: Damn it why don't you just walk in here stock naked and flaunt yourself in front of me._

"Tashigi, what are you doing up?"

"I don't really know. I was asleep when I just woke up for no reason. Then I heard your footsteps. Is something wrong?" She asked stepping into the room.

"No, go back to bed," he replied coldly. He hadn't meant to sound so cold, but that was the only town he could manage right now. The sight of her in such little clothing was too much, cold was the only tone he could manage.

"If nothing's wrong then why are you still up at this hour?" she asked. He didn't have an answer. He broke in that instant giving into his desires, just a little.

"You know, sometimes you're just to damn perceptive," Smoker laughed, his head flung back and a hand covering half his face.

"Sir?" Tashigi was confused.

"Come here," he beckoned her to sit down beside him on the bed. Tashigi sat down desire him completely oblivious to his desire for her. _Smoker's Mind: Just this once let me be selfish_. "Tashigi," Smoker called his voice sleepy. He laid his head down on her shoulder, "Can I sleep like this?"

"Of course sir."

"I'm asking as Smoker, not your commander Tashigi."

"The answer is still the same, Smoker, though I think you might get a kink in your neck if you try to sleep like this," she replied quickly. She gently took his head in her hands and laid it in her lap, "I think this would be more comfortable," she smiled stroking his hair.

"Thank you Tashigi," Smoker closed his eyes.

"Good night sir."

His voice full of sleep, "Call me Smoker."

"Good night Smoker," She whispered still stroking his hair.

* * *

KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey thinks I should have longer chapters, I think KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey is right, I do need longer chapters. So next chapter will be much longer :) Thank you KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey.


	5. Mind Games

I have made this chapter about two pages longer then the others and added some of Tashigi's thoughts. I hope you like it.

Please Comment!

* * *

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 5: Mind Games

Smoker woke up and looked around. It had been a long time since he had slept so well. As he looked around he noticed an alien object that went by the name Tashigi. He had slept so soundly he had forgotten she was there let alone he was sleeping on her lap. She lay passed out on his bed and more radiant then ever. Her glasses were barely hanging on to her face and her open palm was twitching slightly with signs of stirring. The sun illuminated her white flesh like that of a sunrise in the Artic. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sight of her blocked out all sound. He slowly got up so as not to disturb her. He sat down at his desk. He had draped his jacket over the chair sometime last night and was now pulling two cigars out of it. He laid the cigars on the desk and looked back at Tashigi. He didn't want to disturb her, but it looked as though she was about to wake up and things were going to be awkward enough. If he didn't have at least one cigar in his mouth Tashigi would know something was up. So he pulled a lighter out of one of the desk drawer and lit his cigars. He turned to his desk and began charting their course. It didn't take long for Tashigi to wake up. He could hear her stirring, "Morning," he greeted not turning around.

"Morning Smoker," Tashigi smiled proud f herself for leaving off his title. She stood up completely refreshed and glowing and out the door she went with out another word. As soon as the door was shut Smoker swung around in his chair, his jaw hanging open, his cigars hanging by a thread, and his eyes as wide as they had ever been. _Smoker's Mind: What the Hell was that?! Was that really Tashigi, she acted way to cool and collected to be the real Tashigi! Have I crossed into the twighlight zone?! WTF!! _He was frozen for a good five minuets before he jumped out of his chair, put his jacket on and rushed out into the hall slamming the door behind him. _Smoker's Mind: I'm going to find out what the Hell is going on here!_ A poor subordinate was minding his own business when Smoker pushed him out of the way as he stormed down the hall, smoke barreling behind him like a locomotive.

"What's up with the commander?" the subordinate asked another.

"Well, I saw Tashigi leave his room this morning," the other replied.

"So?"

"She was in her nightgown."

"What?! No way!"

"That's what I saw."

"You might want to forget what you saw," growled Smoker behind them like a pitch black demon with glowing eyes. He scared the shit out of the two men.

"Yes sir," they replied their hair standing on end like a Halloween cat.

"Good," he hissed almost disappearing like a shadow down the hall, but just outside Tashigi's door he stopped. _Smoker's Mind: What the Hell am I doing?! Why am I getting so worked up? If I just rush in there it will frighten her. Damn it. _He clenched his fist tight, _Damn it Tashigi your naivety is starting to get really fucking annoying!_

Meanwhile in Tashigi's room. Tashigi sat collapsed on the floor. _Tashigi's Mind: What did I do? I just spent the night in my Commander's room! Oh he'll never forgive me!_ Her mind raced a million miles per second. She was torn. She enjoyed last night, but she now feared the out come of it. Her face was beet red, _At least I was able to play it off in front of him right? Ahhh! What do I do?!_ She didn't want to leave her room, but then everyone would know something was wrong including Smoker. She couldn't do that, not after she had just acted so calm. The embarrassment was tarring her apart. _Calm down, calm down! Pull yourself together Tashigi! You can do this. If you act cool then everything will be alright. _She comforted herself. Trying to trick herself into reassurance. She reluctantly got up off the floor and got dressed. She left her room and headed above deck. "Sir." She sounded her presence.

"Tashigi, what took you so long?" Smoker asked looking out to sea through some binoculars.

"Sorry, I was just getting ready. I'll be quicker next time."

"Tashigi, look here," Smoker handed her the binoculars and pointed out to sea, "What do you see?"

It took some time to focus the binoculars, but when she did she saw what Smoker was talking about, "It's a Marine ship, they found us."

"Yes, but the question is how," Smoker pondered. He grabbed his Jutte from his back and aimed it at one of the five solders. "You there!" He sounded as the other solders aimed their guns at the traitor.

"You are breaking the law commander. You must be stopped." The man's whole body shook with fear.

Smoker lowered his weapon, but the other men kept their fingers on the trigger. "What have you told them?"

"You're location and nothing more."

"Do they know who helps us, or that this crew is loyal to me?"

"No Sir," the solder replied tears filling his eyes.

"You are a fool for betraying us. Kill him." Smoker ordered.

"Commander!" Tashigi yelled, "Why does he have to die?!"

"Men," he addressed his loyal solders, "once the traitor is dead, I am g66oing to knock you all out. When you're taken in for questioning you will say I forced you to sail this ship. And that his man died trying to stop me. Is that clear?" Smoker barked.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Tashigi, if he lives, these men will be put to death for helping us. We can't escape in this ship, and we can't all fit in the lifeboat," Smoker replied. The shot was taken and the soldier's limp body felt to the ground.

"Commander!" Tashigi yelled, her face covered with tears. "Commander! You didn't have to kill him?!" She shrieked. The shear stress and shock of what had just happened overwhelmed her and she fainted. Smoker caught her with one arm and leaned her against a crate. The four remaining soldiers stood back erect, ready to receive their blow.

"You men are brave, you are strong, and you are loyal, never lose sight of what you stand for," Smoker preached just before knocking them out could. "You are all good men." Smoker picked Tashigi up and took her to the lifeboat. He laid her safely inside and grabbed the maps in his room and a compass before getting in himself. He lowered the lifeboat down to the water then using the power of the Smoke Smoker fruit to send a fog over the water to cover their escape. Smoker took one last long look at his ship that held the four loyal soldiers aboard it and he said good bye to his life before. Smoker would never be able to rejoin the military now, not when he had killed a soldier loyal to the world government. He knew by ordering that mans death he was signing his life away, but he could do it with out regret if it was for Tashigi's sake.

It was around 6:00 PM before Tashigi regained consciousness, "Commander?" she called still laying on her back and looking up at the sky. She laid her arm across her face to shield her eyes from the sun, "Is he?" she asked, her voice showed she was on the brink of crying again.

"Yes," he replied short and sweetly, "I'm sorry you had to see that Tashigi." She jumped up and began punching Smoker's chest.

"Why, Why did you do it?!" She cried still punching him. Smoker just took the blows as they came. _Smoker's Mind: I disserve this. (Tashigi's Mind): why Smoker? Why? Now you'll never be able to return! Why did you do it!_ Tashigi wasn't so much upset about the soldier's death as she was about the fact that Smoker was now a real fugitive of the government. She grieved for the dead man, but her real sorrow was for Smoker. She knew how much he loved his job. Not because he worked for a just government, but because he felt could make a difference in another person's life, because he wanted to protect the innocent and now the world was going to see him as a criminal. She stopped punching him and was now grasping him by his jacket and crying into his chest. All he could do was look at her. He wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. "Why?" she continued to cry. Smoker cracked, he couldn't take it anymore. He gently took her hands into his own which caused her too look up at him. At the sight of Tashigi's face Smoker let her hands go, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. He resting his chin on the top of his head and let himself cry. Tashigi could hear his sobs though he tried to hide them; the cold, wet flow of his tears dampened her hair and confirmed his pain. She didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his warm chest and tried to stop his tears.

* * *

Find out what happens next in Chapter 6: A New Life


	6. A New Life

I hope you like this chapter Comment Please to let me know.

Comment Please!

* * *

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 6: A New Life

Smoker and Tashigi drifted for a day before getting picked up by some humble fishermen. "Why, what were ya two doin' out tar at sea alls alone?" asked one of the fishermen.

Tashigi looked at Smoker and Smoker replied, "The ship we were on went down at sea, we were the only survivors."

"What is your name and who do you have here, she's a pretty one," stated another fisherman.

"My name is Chaser and this is my wife," Smoker smiled, witch was kind of creepy. Smoker put a hand on Tashigi's shoulder to keep her from jumping out of her skin. _Tashigi's Mind: Wi…Wi…Wi…Wife. No way! Are you kidding me. Calm down girl it's just a cover story. That's it a cover story. _He was lying to them, giving them false names to cover their trail and protect these kind people from the government.

"My name is Kuina," Tashigi replied with a smile on her face, but inside she was really worried. She hugged him like a newly wed. "This was supposed to be our honeymoon."

"Oh ya poor things ya, tis a shame it tis, come down bellow and I show yas to some fine country cookn, that I will," replied an elderly lady with a very thick accent, what we would consider an Irish accent.

"Thanks you," Smoker smiled. Again creepy. He bent down to Tashigi and whispered in her ear, "Where did you get that name?"

"That pirate Zolo said I looked like his dead friend Kuina, that's why," she whispered back.

"Very well, from now on we can't slip up I'm Chaser your Kuina, remember to respond when I call you by that name."

"I will."

Smoker and Tashigi stayed aboard with the humble crew of fishermen and even helped them. When it was time to go back to their village Smoker and Tashigi went with them. They landed on a rather small island. "What is the name of this place?" Smoker asked.

"Oh why we just call'er home island, cuz it tis our home after all," the old lady grinned. "Now where you and yer wife be head'n off ta now?"

"Well we haven't really chosen a place to settle down at yet, I think well stay here for a little while," Tashigi interrupted with a smile hugging Smoker.

"Well tisn't that a bit of good news, there's an old house just out side of town, not a stones throw away from our shop. I don't think any body would mind non if ya were to stay there."

"Look there it all works out, I tell ya it's a bit of fait isn't it Annie," Grinned one of the fishermen at the old lady whose name was apparently Annie.

"Patrick Gump, ya's always been a trouble make, ya has," she laughed, "Just call me Auntie Anne."

"Shore thing," Tashigi replied. The town welcomed the two newcomers to their town. The town was small and humble and the people kind. Every one escorted them to the house on the outskirts of town. Everyone had something to offer. They brought food and bedding and even a bed. By the end of the day the two were set up with all they could ever hope for.

"This is too much, we can't accept all this," Smoker protested.

"Now ya shut your mouth, ya hear. We old people have nothin better ta do, and many our children be off and about on some adventure. We do this cuz we want ta, and ant you nor nobody els gonna tell us other wise." Annie argued. Smoker just kind of scratched the back of his head. He hadn't been talked to like that since he lived with his own mother and he couldn't think of a single thing to say so he just graciously accepted all that they had to offer. Once ever one had gone and the both of them had time to settle in. Smoker sat at the kitchen table.

"They're very nice people," Smoker said puffing on his cigar.

"They really are."

"Kuina, why did you tell them we were going to stay here for a while?"

"This island is small, I've never even seen it on a map, we could be safe here."

"The world government is after us, we aren't safe anywhere, we have to keep moving. Worse case scenario, we stay here, these people could get hurt," Smoker said putting his cigars out in an ash tray.

"I don't believe that, look, there are no marines even on this island, and not a station in site. This could work Chaser," Tashigi protested.

Smoker smiled because she had remembered to call him Chaser. "We'll do some investigating tomorrow, we may be able to stay here for a short time," Smoker said giving in.

"Thank you."

"Look let's just get some sleep for tonight, we'll worry about tomorrow, when tomorrow comes."

"Ok…Uh, wait there's only one bed."

"So?"

"We can't, I mean we shouldn't, you know."

"We're supposed to be newly weds remember, it wouldn't be natural if we slept in separate beds." _Smoker's Mind:_ _thank you God!_

"I suppose you're right." Tashigi blushed.

"Look, you get ready first ok?"

"Alright," Tashigi gave in. _Tashigi's Mind: Oh my god! This isn't happening! I'm going to sleep in the same bed as Smoke! Wait, but I slept with him already, he slept on my lap. Ah, but this is different! What am I going to do!? breath act cool, it's not that big a deal_. She walked into the bathroom and got into a nightgown that one of the town's people had given for her to ware. It was pink, made of cotton and reached to the knees but fit to her form nicely. "Ok, I'm done with the bathroom."

"You go on to bed I'll be there in a minuet, I'm first going to take a shower," Smoker replied still sitting in the kitchen chair. Tashigi went to the bedroom and got in bed. Smoker got up and got into the shower. He took a long cold shower before getting into a pair of borrowed sleeping drawers. His hair dripping wet and his body gleaming with water he walked into the bedroom. He lowered himself softly into bed. Tashigi was fast asleep her glasses on the side table. He wrapped his arms around her. If anyone were to come by and check on them it would be odd to see newly weds not holding each other at night. This is one of the reasons he wanted her to go to bed first. He knew she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep like this. Little did he know Tashigi wasn't really asleep, she was just faking it. Her shear nerves wouldn't let her fall asleep. She thought that once Smoker got into bed her nerves would be shot, but when he wrapped his arms around her she felt calmed. _Tashigi's Mind: Why does he have this kind of effect on me? _Before he drifted off to sleep he whispered, "This is the start of a new life." Tashigi heard this, but didn't really think much of it at the time. His soft words were like a lullaby that quickly put her to sleep, for real this time.

* * *

In the next chapter they investigate the town and certain event lead up to legitimacy in Chapter 7: Legitimacy

Comment Please!


	7. Legitimacy

**You guys are going to need to vote at the end of this chapter in order for Chapter 8 to come up. ****So read the end note.**

* * *

Lost in the Smoke:

Chapter 7: Legitimacy

Smoker woke up first as usual, but he didn't get up out of bed, he didn't want to. He laid their, Tashigi in his arms and her arms around him, a dream come true. He watched her sleep. The day was bright and full of life. In this moment the world seamed right, as though nothing could go wrong. Eventually Tashigi began to grown with the promise of awaking. She pried her eyes open, but she couldn't see because her glasses weren't on. Smoker allowed her the room to turn and get her glasses off her bedside table. She put them on and turned. She yelled when she saw Smoker, I don't know how she didn't feel the weight of his arms, but she did. "Morning Kuina," he smiled.

"Oh sorry, you scared me," Tashigi apologized when she remembered their situation.

""You're just not used to sleeping with someone yet, don't worry about it sweetie," Smoker was beginning to like this role-playing a lot.

"You must be right honey," she smiled. It didn't matter that no on e was around. They still had to play the part. For all they knew someone could have been spying on them at anytime so they took the safest route and so they became Chaser and Kuina 24/7. Tashigi adjusted to it quickly. She had always wondered what it would be like to be with Smoker and now was the perfect opportunity. She would never have to deal with that awkward explanation that Smoker would most certainly ask for, "I'll make breakfast. What would you like?"

Smoker thought for a moment, "Eggs and bacon."

"Ok, and I'll even make some grits too." Smoker stuck out his tongue with a yuck. "You don't like grits!? Well then I'll just make some for myself. You're too weird," Tashigi laughed getting up out of bed. "You can get ready first. I'll get started on breakfast.

"Alright," Smoker got up and walked into the bathroom with his clothes. He got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Would you watch the bacon while I go get dressed?"

"Shore," he took the spatula from Tashigi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tashigi giggled like a newly wed and blushed. She had to fight the urge to scream, after all this was the first time he had ever kissed her, even if it was just on the cheek. _Tashigi's Mind: It was just a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like he tongued me._ This idea made her blush bright red.

"Thank you Chaser honey," she smiled going into the bathroom and getting dressed. She came out cleaning her glasses with a washcloth when she tripped on the rug, "Ow!" She called landing on her glasses when she tried to ketch herself. Crunch.

"Kuina?! Are you ok?!" Smoker ran to help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I broke my glasses," she said holding up the mangled pair.

"We'll go into town and buy you a new pair before we do our site seeing," Smoker said helping her up. He was referring to their investigation of possible military stations or military personnel.

"How am I going to finish breakfast now?"

"I'll finish it, you sit."

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"Yes," Smoker scoffed. When it was done, "Breakfast is served. I even made you grits."

"You don't even like grits yet you know how to cook them?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Whether you believe it or not I did cook for myself. A man can't live off cigars alone," he laughed sitting down. Tashigi cautiously took a bite of the grits.

"Yummy, my God, these are great!" she exclaimed almost standing up from her chair.

"I'm glad you like them," he took a sip of coffee. They finished up breakfast and headed into town. They walked down the little bath that was bordered by flowers and lush grass. The birds were out and flying free and the bees were busy at work.

"Good mornan ta ya," called a lady waiving from her window. Tashigi and Smoker waved back just to be polite. There were people outside their homes working in the garden or doing laundry. Others were working at the shops. Nice little shops, old and elegant.

"Oh, Kuina, Chaser, be that ya? Late risen aren't ya?" called aunt Anne called from one of the shops. She was sweeping with an old home made straw broom.

"Yes, we accidentally slept in a little late today," Tashigi smiled.

"Oh, well ya both been through the trials of the saints themselves now, don't go beaten ya selves up over some much needed rest."

"Aunt Anne, do you have an eye glass store around here?" Smoker asked, "Kuina broke her glasses this morning."

"Oh my, what a bit a bad luck to be fallowon yaz around. Just five stores down on ya right is Dr. Matches' store, he'll be able to fix ya up nice and proper.

"Thanks you," both Tashigi and Smoker replied.

"Not a problem dears, now yaz come and visit me when ya get the chance ya hear."

"Absolutely," Smoker smiled. They headed down the line of stores waving good bye, "she is really a lovely old lady."

"She reminds me of some one, but I just don't know who it is," Tashigi pondered. They walked on both smiling just like a happy couple would. They were very convincing, but I suppose it doesn't take much convincing when your heart is chasing what it wants. They reached the store. It was a wood building like all the others with a big sign over its open door that said, "Dr. Matches' Eye Care." The sign was hanging a little crooked and the paint was faded from the constant abuse from the weather. The two entered the store but no one seemed to be inside. "Dr. Matches?" Tashigi called.

"oh, oh, one second," came a man's voice fallowed by claps and bangs, and the sound of many things falling, till finally an old man's head popped out from behind the beaded curtain. "Hellow!" He called with lots of enthusiasm, he emerged from behind the curtain, he was a very small and skinny man. He was maybe almost 5 feet tall and his hair jetted out on both sides of his head, a lot like a clown's. A giant dust cloud developed as he dusted himself off, "You must be the new comers Kuina and Chaser, right?" he coughed.

"That's us," Tashigi smiled warmly.

"Well how can I help you?"

"I just need a set of glasses."

"Shore things, what is you prescription?"

"I have 70/70 vision."

"I'll have those ready for ya in 30 minuets," the old man smiled.

"Wow! Really?!"

"Yep, come back by here in 30 minuets and they will be ready for ya."

"Thank you."

"No problem," the old man replied returning to the back of the store fallowed by the clanks and bangs again.

"Are you ok?" Asked Smoker a little worried about the old man.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," came his voice.

"Ok, thanks again," Smoker called leading Tashigi out the door, "he was a little strange," he laughed. They walked around some of the shops for a little while.

"What do you say we go visit Anne?" Asked Tashigi.

"That's fine with me, we can't really look around while you can't see." Smoker agreed. Smoker led Tashigi tored Anne's shop by her arm. He had to make shore she didn't trip over little things or walk right into a wall. They reached Anne's shop, it was a yellow building with a green roof and a sign that read "Aunt Anne's Trinkets," Smoker stuck his head in the door, "Aunt Anne?"

"oh, oh my that was quick na wanten it," Anne called coming out of the storage room.

"Well we haven't gotten the glasses yet. He said it would take 30 minuets," Tashigi replied with a smile.

"Oh, that be wonderful. That give ya enough time to partake in a village tradition than."

"What kind of tradition?" asked Smoker.

"oh it an't much of nothen. Ya just jump over a broom in the square and both take a bit of a single apple tis all."

"Ok, that doesn't sound bad. Who are we to brake with tradition," Tashigi laughed.

"Here put this on Kuina," Aunt Anne said handing Tashigi a sundress. The sundress was blue with sunflowers on it and it came down to her knees. Anne took Kuina to the back of the store and helped her into the dress. When she came out from the back she was stunning, He body was perfectly framed and her collar bones were perfectly displayed. Smoker was completely speechless.

"Well boy an't ya gonna say a thing, she be ya wife afta all," Anne interjected.

Smoker swallowed deep, "you look gorgeous," he stammered.

"oh stop, you don't mean it," she laughed trying to cover her happiness. She didn't want Smoker to see how happy his words made her after all he was her superior.

"Yes I do, I mean ever word of it."

She couldn't hide the blush anymore and let it blaze across her face, "well, ah, um."

"Look at tha two a ya, actan as tho ya don't yet know one another," Anne laughed. "Now come on ya two," she said as she handed her broom to Smoker and grabbed a copper pot and metal spoon. She walked outside and lifted the pot high above her head and began banging it as hard as she could muster. "Calibration!" she called over and over as people emerged from their homes and shops. By the time they had reached the square they had a full congregation behind them. Anne took the broom from Smoker and laid it at their feet. She then grabbed an apple from one of the other villagers and handed it to Tashigi. A man in a black suet stood a few yards in front of them. "ok ya two hold hands and just jump over the broom and eat from the apple at the same time," Anne said moving to the side. They took each others hands a little upwardly then jumped over the broom together. Tashigi lifted the apple up and they both took a bite of the able, chewed and swallowed. The whole town cheered, hooting and hollering.

"And with that I now pronounce you man and wife," the man in the black suet said.

"What?!" Tashigi and Smoker almost chocked.

"It be a tradition on our island ta have the wedden in the squate. Ya two were newly weds when ya come so it only be right to have a widen here too. Not like it be a big deal," Anne laughed.

Smoker swallowed hard, "Is it legitimate? Official?"

"Yes, why ya ask?" Anne answered.

"No reason," Smoker chocked. Tashigi couldn't speak; the shock had stripped her of words. (_Tashigi's Mind: "I'm really Married to Smoker?! OMG! OMFG! This isn't happening! It can't be! This is a dream! It has to be a nightmare! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!)_ Smoker forced a smile, "Thank you, if you all don't mind I think we'll go get Kuina's glasses and head on back home."

"Shore ting, got ta go re consummate the marriage ah," Anne laughed.

The word consummate was like a nail in Smoker's head, but he kept his smile, "exactly right," he replied leaving with Tashigi to go get the glasses. They picked up the glasses and headed home. The whole time, nether one said a thing, they walked home in silence.

"Tashigi?" Smoker asked when they finally got into the house.

"I'm Kuina." Tashigi replied, (_Smoker's Mind: Fuck I messed up!"_)

"Sorry Kuina, look we can't really do anything about this now. I promise I'll be good to you," Smoker said looking down at the floor. (Smoker doesn't believe in divorce.)

"I know you will, it's just, it came as a shock. I didn't think I'd get married this way," Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, look Kuina I," Smoker rubbed the back of his neck.

"I always admired you and to be honest I've had a crush on you since the first day I met you, but we worked together. I was happy with just that. I thought I just admired you. My feelings are so jumbled I don't know what way is up and what way is down. I'm so confused. When you said we were playing newly weds I was so happy and scared and now you've been forced into marring me. I know you; you'll stay in a relationship even if you're not happy in it. I don't want you to hate me!" She cried.

Smoker embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Tashigi, I could never hate you. To be honest I have had feelings for you before we were ever introduced. I saw you training on the beach at sunset and since then I kept an eye on you. When I found out you were joining the Navy I made shore you would be placed under my care," he confessed making Tashigi blush profusely.

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"I with I was," Smoker said seconds before he took her lips with his own in a very deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Ok now is when you**** vote. ****Do you want the story to become M or to stay T. Write a comment telling me witch one you want. **

**If it changes to M Chapter 8: Consummation **

**If it does not change Chapter 8: Investigation **

**I will not even start writing Chapter 8 until I have a satisfactory amount of responses.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The rest is up to you. **


	8. Consummation

Ok so I guess I have waited long enough with 4 to 0 M wins

Ok so I guess I have waited long enough with 4 to 0 M wins

This chapter is rated M you have been warned

As with most of my work you can skip this chapter and not lose any information if you so chose.

Please comment!

* * *

Chapter 8: Consummation

(Tashigi's mind: What the hell! Shut up girl enjoy it fucking enjoy it. ) "Smoker are you shore?" she asked her breath heavy with effort, (Tashigi's mind: Stupid bitch! Why did you give him a choice! Traitor!)

"I am very shore," Smoker replied staring her strait in the eyes. Tashigi's face flushed bright red. Those four words were the sexiest words she had ever heard in her life. Despite the embarrassment that she felt, she lifted herself up on her tip-toes and kissed Smoker on the lips. This move was completely unexpected by Smoker. He didn't breath for a moment before his body reminded him that oxygen was needed to live. Tashigi got some small satisfaction from the effect she had on him, which gave her a boost of confidence.

Smoker bent down and kissed her from her eat, across her jaw line, and down her neck. Tashigi instinctively wrapped her arms around Smoker's large chest as her legs gave out from under her. Smoker kept her from falling effortlessly holding her in his arms not once stopping his work at her flesh.

Soon she regained some feeling in her legs and stood back up on her own, and her devilish streak came out. She ran her hands up Smoker's back feeling all his muscles underneath her finger tips. Then she ran her nails down his back leaving red lines behind. Smoker had to release her flesh to moan. He bowed his back, extending his head back with moaning of utter delight.

That was the braking point for Smoker, his eyes glazed over with lust and love. He knew it was too late to turn back now. He picked Tashigi up off her feet with a yelp from her small frame. He carried her to bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He took her shoes off and kissed her feet. He planted soft kisses up her leg to her thigh. Tashigi couldn't watch she was to busy moaning.

"Smoker, help," she called to him, voice breathless.

Smoker became concerned, "What is it?" his voice panicky.

"Help me get this damn dress off," she complained fidgeting with the zipper in the back.

Smoker was more then happy to help her remove the garment, but also took advantage of his position and unclasped her braw. "Smoker!" Tashigi shouted in protest, but Smoker silenced her with and open mouth kiss from behind. He swooped in like a predator on his unsuspecting pray and captured her mouth with his own. She repositioned herself in front of him so that she could unbutton Smoker's pants.

In no time the two of them had removed all their clothing and lay on the bed entwined.

Smoker wet two of his fingers and laid then flat on her clit. He massaged her in a circular motion gathering her flowing juices. She rolled her hip against his hand. She called his name in gasps of breath mixed with curses and groans. Finally Smoker tested her entrance. He entered one finger first causing Tashigi's mouth to fall open with a wanting cry. Then he added another and began to work her body. Watching her thruster her hips forward and writhe on the bed under him was more then satisfying.

Tashigi caught his smile and had a wicked thought of her own. She reached up and grabbed hold of his throbbing cock. She stroked his shaft up and down over and over again. Circling the head with her thumb and massaging his balls in her other hand. He couldn't wait anymore.

He grabbed hold of her hips and slowly slid himself inside. The feel of him inside her was too much for her to stand. He filled her up and hit all the right places. Thrust, Thrust, Thrust. She flexed and rolled her hips with his taking him deeper with ever thrust. They could feel their climax building, till it couldn't build anymore till their bodies couldn't hold it in anymore. He spilled into her as she clamped down around him unable to control her body any longer.

All his strength left his body; it was all he could do to lower himself onto the bed beside her. It took a moment for them to ketch their breath before they could say anything.

"You are amazing," Smoker breathed looking over at his new wife.

"Me? My god, I don't think my brain survived," Tashigi exhaled.

With that they curled up in each others arms and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was short, I had not intended for this story to be M, but still want to make my readers happy, it was a bit difficult for me to do. To me Tashihgi is just too sweet. So it is kind of short. Sorry about that.

Wow you guess are really, really, lucky cuz right after writing this I came down with a GI virus. I actually had to leave in the middle of class.


End file.
